Sobre todo Amor Cap1
by SeleneAcuario
Summary: Selene,ya amazona de acuario pasa malos momentos con camus dsde que se fuera a vivir con el a Grecia,¿que pasara cuando entré em juego una tercera persona?
1. Default Chapter

VISIÓN DE SELENE I: ENGAÑOS, MENTIRAS Y ABANDONOS

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que pequé, para mí no era más que un juego, una travesura infantil, lo hice para reprocharle el olvido al que me sometía, para herirle, ¿qué se yo, lo único que os puedo decir es que ese engaño crecía y los acontecimientos se desencadenaron sin que yo pudiera evitarlo.  
Todo ocurrió un día gris del mes de febrero, el día de mi cumpleaños…, pero que descortés que soy, se me ha olvidado presentarme: mi nombre es Selene, soy amazona de Atenea, una valquiria del hielo, mujeres caballeros que están a cargo del caballero del cisne.

Aunque nunca haya sido la más fuerte o la más bonita el caballero de acuario me eligió como pareja, la verdad es que le deseaba más que nada en este mundo, pobre de mí, nunca imaginé los acontecimientos que desencadenaría nuestra relación: él desaparecía y se iba sin dejar ni rastro ni noticias, me dejaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, volvía y se iba de nuevo. Un día estallé convertida en llanto delante de él, ¡Qué ironía, al caballero más frío de todos intentando consolar a una joven llorosa que le recriminaba su falta de atención. 

Me juró y perjuró que todo aquello era necesario, que aunque me amara era un paladín y debía de cumplir con nuestra diosa, por eso ese día le pedí que me llevara al Santuario de Grecia con él, me sonrió con esos ojos tan gélidos y morbosos suyos y me tomó una mano:   
- Ya eres toda una guerrera y tu adiestramiento ha finalizado – me dijo- y me haría muy feliz que vinieras conmigo  
Estaba muy contenta por su respuesta, el único problema fue que repitió sus faltas, ahora era él el que pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en Siberia y yo era ahora la chica de Grecia, la situación comenzó a volverse tensa, oh, Dios mío, cuanto odio acumulé dentro, mi mente empezó a creer en la posibilidad se que Camus me fuese infiel.

Le increpé de nuevo, estaba impasible, como si me ignorase, parecía darle igual todo lo que yo le estaba diciendo, se defendió con débiles argumentos, me juró cambiar, pero no le creí, ya estaba más que harta de sus excusas baratas, decidí no salir de allí, de vez en cuando venía a verme mi "novio", si es que le podemos llamar así, en ocasiones venía solo, otras acompañado de se amigo Milo, el caballero de escorpión.  
Aún recuerdo la primera vez que vi a Milo san, fue un día en que Camus se iba a Siberia de nuevo, y tan detallista que era, vino a decírmelo el misma día y encima de todo acompañado de su amigote, estaba indignada, pero me callé, el acompañante de Camus me miraba desde una ,máscara de seriedad y silencio.   
Lo que me dijo al conocerme hizo que un colapso tomará todo mi cuerpo.  
- Tú debes ser madame Selin- quizás no fuera la frase, ni el modo de besar mi mano, creo que fue el tono, si, el tono y la forma de pronunciar mi nombre, no dijo Selene como esperé oír, sino Selin, sentí un latigazo en la espalda  
- Y tú serás Milo- el latigazo dio paso a un golpe seco, martilleante, una especie de necesidad de él.

Camus le dio a Milo un golpe en el hombro y me besó en la frente, descuidadamente, como hacía de un tiempo a esta parte, sacó a Milo (que no paraba de mirarme) y me dijo adiós con la mano.   
Pasó una semana y Camus volvió, estaba demacrado, delgado y con ojeras, pero aún así estaba guapísimo, sus ojos se iluminaron al verme (o quizás fuera lo que yo desease ver) tomó mis manos y nos sentamos juntos en la cama, dentro de mí nació la secreta esperanza de que las cosas cambiaran, pero de nuevo me equivoqué.  
-Amor mío, dentro de cuatro días vuelvo a irme- dijo mientras me sostenía en sus brazos- han llegado nuevas valquirias, y como sabrás Hyoga fue herido hace unos meses- me desprendí de él como asqueada, me levanté y le imploré otra vez  
- ¿Qué está herido, Camus, búscate excusas que me crea  
- Selene, independientemente de que este o no herido debo supervisarle   
- Si, tú, el gran maestro  
- Las mujeres sois muy complicadas  
- Claro, tú sabes mucho de mujeres porque has estado con muchas   
- ¿A qué viene esto, ¿acaso estás celosa porque he estado con otras antes que contigo?  
- No, querido maestro, estoy celosa porque creo que estas conmigo mientras estás con otras.  
Camus abrió los ojos como platos, creo que le hice daño, una escarcha luminosa tapaba la belleza de sus ojos azules, se levantó y salió cerrando violentamente tras de sí, me levanté, quizás para detenerle, quizás para jactarme, pero no hice nada, eché el pestillo y me eché en la cama, cerré los puños y golpeé la almohada con todas mis fuerzas. 

Al día siguiente Camus no vino, ni al siguiente, apareció al tercero casi al anochecer, estaba en la puerta y me observaba, oh, Dioses, que atractivo era, se acercó a mi, se puso enfrente, cos sus manos rozó mi rostro y me besó, como la primera vez, con pasión, me echó en la cama e hicimos el amor, locos, sedientos el uno del otro.  
Cuando abrí los ojos el día siguiente, cegada por al luz que entraba por la ventana, me di al vuelta para buscarle pero solo estaba el hueco que había dejado, estaba sola de nuevo, el muy desgraciado se había vuelto a ir.  
Me levanté y miré por la ventana con lentitud, cerré la ventana de golpe y me cambié de ropa.

La siguiente oportunidad que tuve para ver al caballero de acuario fue durante una ceremonia de los caballeros de oro, le vi desde la ventana y le odie como nunca, cuando vino a verme estaba raro, mareado y oliendo a un perfume desconocido, me abrazó y noté el asqueroso olor a vino, no me contuve, le di una bofetada y le dije que no volviera. Este acontecimiento incrementó mis sospechas aún más, él nunca bebía, ¿por qué ahora, ¿por qué ese olor a perfume que no era el mío, me mordí las uñas y paseé por la habitación, de repente llamaron a la puerta.  
- Selin, soy yo- de nuevo esa forma de pronunciar, abrí la puerta y entró, luego la cerró tras de sí, Milo se sentó en una silla frente a la cama y yo ocupé esta, estuvimos en silencio un rato que se me pareció demasiado largo, decidí ser yo al que rompiese el hielo y así lo hice, las palabras salieron solas:  
- ¿Te manda tu amiguito?- dije llena de ira al pensar en el idiota de Camus  
- Por supuesto que no- me dijo desprendiéndose del casco- no creo que con esa borrachera fuese capaz de articular tantas palabras- sonrió y me descolocó un poco, pero me rehice enseguida   
- Bueno, sino es eso, ¿qué quieres? – me estaba poniendo nerviosa  
- Aunque no te lo creas Camus no ha estado con ninguna otra, solo te quiere a ti- y tomó mi mano a diferencia de las manos de Camus – heladas y maltratadas por el frío- las del caballero de escorpión eran suaves y tibias, las solté enseguida  
- Muy bien, sino quieres nada más…- se levantó guiado por mi mirada  
- Quiero decirte que aquí tienes un amigo – y salió con el casco en la mano

La siguiente ocasión en la que Camus desapareció Milo volvió a visitarme, y la siguiente, y así todas las veces hasta el día de nuestro primer pecado, nos habíamos hecho muy buenos amigos.  
Ese día me enteré de que Camus visitaba a otra chica en Liberia y que quizás se casara con ella, cuando le interrogué no lo negó, ni siquiera me contestó y eso fue lo que más me dolió supongo que me influenció aquel dicho tan conocido "quien calla otorga", se fue sin decir palabra y me dejó sola con mi pena, tras varios meses de orgullo me había roto, mi altivez se hizo añicos que cayeron por mis mejillas como las lágrimas más amargas que nunca lloré.  
Sollocé y derramé lágrimas hasta que pensé que me quedaba sin ellas, pero cuando Milo apareció por la puerta la bóveda velada de mis ojos volvió a abrirse y un diluvio se desencadenó sobre su hombro. Me sostuvo con fuerza y esperó hasta que me calmé un poco, cosa que tardó, cuando me separé un poco de él cerró la puerta y me ayudó a sentarme en la cama.  
Oculté mis manos entre los dedos que había destrozado a base de mordiscos, temblaba como si estuviera en las entrañas de un iceberg, me quité las manos de la cara y me sequé una gotita que cayó en mi nariz y observé al mejor amigo de Camus, tenía los ojos fijos en mí y me sonrió, no aguanté más, volví a desencadenar mi pena en su hombro mientras él me susurraba palabras al oído, quise morirme sin Camus, él lo era todo y ahora iba a irse con otra.

Un poco más tranquila charlé con Milo  
- Tengo que estar gafada, siempre me pasan cosas muy tristes- dije apoyando mi mano en su pierna  
- Venga mujer, que no es para tanto, no te niego que Camus sea muy frío y descuidado, pero no creo que tenga una amante, ¿quién querría una amante teniendo semejante novia?- quería sacar una sonrisa de mis labios marchitos, pero no lo consiguió   
- No me lo ha negado  
- ¿Qué no te lo ha negado, sino la tiene debería habértelo negado- su sonrisa se volvió seriedad  
- Le odio- sentencié- mira lo que me ha hecho- apreté su pierna con nerviosismo, noté que tenía todos los músculos en tensión y retiré la mano para ver la mueca de furia que se le dibujo en la cara  
- Más le odio yo- apretó los dientes, estaba furiosos, desencajado- no le perdonaré nunca.  
No entendía absolutamente nada, ¿por qué desencadenaba tanta furia sobre su mejor amigo, ¿era solidaridad para conmigo, ¿qué era, ¿por qué se ponía así, ¿y por qué al verlo tan furioso se me hacía más guapo?  
- Tú no le odias, Milo, es tu mejor amigo, lo dices para que yo me sienta mejor  
- ¡¡¡No!- dio un puñetazo contra la pared y su puño comenzó a sangrar, me levanté y fui en busca del botiquín de Camus, volví a mi sitio y tomé su mano entre las mías  
- Milo, ¿estás bien?- le vendé el puño y acaricié sus dedos suaves. Nos ojos se encontraron como la primera vez pronunció la cruel sentencia:  
- Selin, le odio, le odio porqué te quiero, porque te hace sufrir

El rubor subió a mis mejillas, noté nervios en el estómago y una sensación de sequedad en al garganta. Me levanté y busqué la puerta, pero él me detuvo, suavemente me dio la vuelta y me atrajo hacía sí, obligándome a chocarme con su mirada  
-Si me dices que no sientes absolutamente nada por mí me iré por donde he venido y actuaremos como si esto no hubiera ocurrido  
- No tengo porque decirte nada- intente zafarme, pero me tenía bien agarrada

- Por favor…  
- No quiero herirte- mentí  
¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo, ¿era posible que por muy raro que me pareciera albergaba en mi corazón algo más que una simple amistas por el dorado?  
-Dímelo- me zarandeó un poco y aproveché para deshacerme del lazo en el que me tenía sujeta  
- ¡No puedo decírtelo porque no lo siento!- la voz me salió medio estrangulada medio en grito.  
Quizás fuera el dolor, quizás las ganas de vengarme, o quizás la atracción que sentía por él y la necesidad de contacto humano, pero lo cierto es que caí en sus brazos casi sin esfuerzo, sentí su cuerpo apretado contra el mío. Me besó (o mejor dicho bebió de mí) como un desesperado, primero en la boca, luego en el cuello, cerré los ojos y le dejé hacer, sus labios rodaban sobre mi cuello, pero conseguí apartarle, me di la vuelta e intenté abrir la puerta, no fui capaz, tenía las manos tan sudorosas, me cogió de la cintura y volvió a intentar que le mirara, pero no se lo permití, levanté una mano en señal de paz, pero mis palabras fueron agrias:  
- Ni se te ocurra volver a besarme- pero al levantar la mirada mi ira se disipó y otra vez sus labios encontraron los míos, con pasión, con lascivia, besé su garganta, mordí su boca y me deje llevar por su fuerza, por su lívido, por su necesidad de mí.  
Me cogió de las nalgas y me subió en su cintura. Me apoyó contra la pared y tiró de los cordeles de mi chaleco.  
- Si Camus se enterase nos mataría  
-No quiero- besos- saber nada de él

Cuando mi corpiño rodaba por el suelo llamaron a la puerta, me quedé tensa, me volví a poner el corpiño y le dije a Milo que se escondiera o que hiciese algo, él ni corto ni perezoso se escondió tras una cortina y esperó, luego suavizó su cosmos y se quedó inmóvil. Abrí la puerta y allí estaba el patriarca, Saga, el caballero de oro de Géminis, me sobresalté y contuve la respiración, era majestuoso y sus ojos verdes me miraron con dulzura, ¿por qué demonios todos los caballeros de oro estaban tan extremadamente buenos, le indiqué que pasara y se sentó en la silla que antes ocupara Milo, me senté de nuevo en la cama y el gran patriarca comenzó a hablar conmigo:  
- Ay, Selene, parece que Camus y tú os habéis vuelto a pelear, ¿no?  
- Es que creo que tiene una amante- las lágrimas volvieron a agolparse como si Milo y yo no nos hubiéramos enrollado, como si el mundo volviese a girar en torno al caballero de oro de acuario – probablemente me vaya de Grecia  
- Escúchame, conozco a Camus desde hace muchísimo tiempo y creo fervientemente que no tiene una amante, él podrá ser todo lo frío que tú quieras, pero es sincero, y si tuviera una amante te lo hubiese dicho o te hubiera dejado antes de irse con otra, créeme.

Sentí ganas de llorar, pero me contuve, cerré los ojos con fuerza y miré de nuevo a Saga, que me acarició el pelo antes de marcharse y cerró la puerta aconsejándome que reconsiderara mis opciones, ¿lo sabría, pensé para mis adentros cuando salió del cuarto.  
Caí rendida de rodillas y mi maldita conciencia me jugó una mala pasada, ¿y si Camus no me era infiel? Quizás le indigné diciéndole aquello, me sentí fatal por lo ocurrido entre Milo y yo, éste que parecía haber estado escuchando mis pensamientos salió de su escondite y se arrodilló frente a mí, ninguno de los dos dijimos nada, sentí su respiración furiosa, desvié su mirada una y mil veces y acabó marchándose, me pidió perdón por lo ocurrido y prometió que no volvería a ocurrir. Di gracias a Dios porque no insistiera, quizás si lo hubiera hecho hubiéramos acabado en la cama, y eso no era lo que yo quería.

Cuatro días más tarde llegó una carta desde Siberia firmada por Camus:

Rayito de Luna:  
Siento haber fastidiado tu decimonoveno cumpleaños, ha sido muy desconsiderado por mi parte.

Se que no es fácil lo nuestro y menos después de haberte enterado de mi fatal  
traición.   
Pero debes entenderme a mí también, desconfiaste de mí, tantas veces que no puedo ni contarlas, y esta desconfianza por tu parte hizo que me refugiase en otros brazos. Se que esta confesión firmada mata lo que pudiese haber entre nosotros y lo entiendo. 

Solo quiero que sepas lo mucho que te quise, lo mucho que significaste para mí (quizás no te lo dije demasiado cuando pude, pero se que no hacía falta decir nada), ahora te deseo la mayor felicidad, y espero que en un futuro podamos ser amigos, se lo pido todos los días a la Diosa Atenea.

Quizás me equivoqué, pero presiento que hay alguien por ahí que te dará todo ese amor que no tuviste conmigo.

Siento todo esto, siento que nuestros caminos hayan tenido que separarse así, solo espero que puedas perdonarme:

Camus, caballero de oro de acuario

No me lo podía creer, todas las ilusiones que puse en él, como le entregué mi vida en bandeja de plata, todos mis esfuerzos no le importaron nada, me engañó, se fue con otra, con lo que todos los rumores eran ciertos, lloré como una niña, le amaba, más que a nada, nunca había querido así, y ahora me hacía esto, juro ante su templo que se lo hará pagar, con lágrimas, con sangre, recibirá su merecido.

Estaba tan cegada que salí de la casa, corrí como una loca y no paré, llegué incluso a salir del Santuario y mezclarme con la gente de la calle, por un momento anhelé mi vida en Siberia, a mis chicas, encontré un teléfono y lo utilicé. Comunicaba como un loco, y parecía no estar dispuesto a darme una voz conocida, estuve a punto de colgar hasta que la voz de Nicole me detuvo:  
- ¿Diga?-las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas y los sollozos no me dejaban identificarme- ¿está usted bien?  
- Nic…- fue lo único que pude decir  
- ¿Luna, ¿eres tú, qué alegría oírte, ¿cómo estás?  
- Yo, Nicole, me quiero morir, quiero irme de aquí  
- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- casi la vi morderse el labio (una manía que tenía desde que la conozco)  
- Es Camus- más lágrimas, cada vez tenía la nariz más entaponada- tiene una amante, ya no me quiere- deseé con todas mis fuerzas poder estar con mis amigas (con Arween, Rebeca, Milena y la propia Nicole)  
- Será cabrón, Camus es un cerdo, Selene- de fondo escuché una queja, pero mi amiga la ignoró- ¿Quieres hablar con las demás?- por el teléfono pasaron todas mis amigas, que llevaban una temporada en Siberia, la dulce Rebeca me pidió paciencia y que no hiciera locuras, Milena fue tan ácida como siempre y me dijo que me enrollara con el primero que pasara y Arween me aconsejó partirla la cara, tras unos cuantos gritos el teléfono volvió a Nicole.  
- Selene aguanta, no te sientas mal, todas te apoyamos- de fondo las chicas coreaban mi nombre  
- Venid a verme por favor, venid todas a Grecia, os echo mucho de menos, si esto sigue así quizás haga una locura  
- Espera, ¿qué vas a hacer?- escuché su voz entrecortada y se apagó, se había ido la línea y me había quedado sin monedas.

Cuatro días más pasaron y ese día Milo, el pobre Milo, vino a verme, yo estaba frente al espejo recogiéndome el pelo cuando lo vi reflejado y me di la vuelta, estaba muy desmejorado, como si hubiese pasado varios días sin dormir, mi aspecto no era mucho mejor, tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, sin dilación le conduje hasta el escritorio que Camus tenía en su cuarto y le di la carta, la leyó con rapidez y la arrojó contra la pared con violencia.  
Apretó los puños y se dio la vuelta para salir, le llamé cuando iba a traspasar el umbral de la puerta cerrada y se volvió de nuevo hacía mí, dos lágrimas le recorrían las mejillas, esas dos gotas transparentes tocaron mi corazón, estaba llorando, no pude evitar mi siguiente acción, me acerqué a él y le abracé, que los Dioses me perdonen, pero lo deseaba, lo vi tan dulce, tan desprotegido que no quise detenerme. Busqué su boca húmeda por las lágrimas y me perdí, su pasión y su fuerza se apoderaron de mí. 

Lo siguiente lo recuerdo de modo confuso, sus manos desabrochando mi ropa, su cuerpo desnudo, la pasión desbocada..., al día siguiente desperté junto a él, entre sus brazos. ¿Qué había hecho, ¿me fue tan difícil apartarle de mí, no quise pensar, él respiraba lentamente, apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y cerré los ojos.


	2. sobre todo amor2

VISIÓN DE CAMUS I: HIELO QUEBRADIZO

Estas frases las escribo desde mi refugio de Siberia, es una llamada al recuerdo, pero quiero ser consciente de todo lo que ocurrió, no quiero dejar ni un cabo suelto.  
Hace aproximadamente dos años y medio me nombraron supervisor de Hyoga, el caballero del cisne, puesto que le fue encomendada la misión de entrenar a algunas chicas para convertirse en valquirias. Aquel día llegarían las chicas, Hyoga estaba que se moría de nervios, intenté calmarle pero fue imposible, aún siendo un caballero de hielo los sentimientos le jugaban malas pasadas, todos decían que en el fondo ese era su fuerte y yo se que es verdad.  
Cuando las muchachas llegaron se las veía nerviosas, a todas menos a una, esta chica estaba apoyada en un árbol y vigilaba, escudriñaba, me llamó mucho la atención lo orgullosa que era, lo altiva que se mostraba, por eso cuando le pregunte su nombre me miro directamente a los ojos:  
- Me llamo Selene Kazama- al volverse vi sus ojos verdes, la blancura de su piel y lo negro que era su cabello, parecía una mujer de contrastes, pronto lo descubrí, se convirtió en mi quebradero de cabeza, era rebelde, contestona, a veces cruel, me recordó a mí en muchas ocasiones.

La encerré una y mil veces en la sala de castigo, pero era inútil, se comportaba dulcemente durante un rato, pero su agresividad y odio hacía mí volvían cada vez con más fuerza, un día llegó incluso a golpearme, parecía disfrutar con ello, la agarré de la muñeca y vi su sonrisa irónica frente a mi cara. Ya habían pasado seis meses desde que llegó y decidí volverla a encerrar en la celda de castigo.  
La empujé al interior y entré tras ella con la mala suerte que al entrar se cayó y se hizo daño en un tobillo.  
La rabia y el dolor se reflejaron en su cara, pero no lloró y ningún sonido salió de su boca, era increíble, era muy fuerte, cualquier caballero hubiera deseado su coraje.  
Me acuclille frente a ella y le tendí mi mano, me la golpeó e intentó levantarse, pero el tobillo le falló y cayó sobre mí, nuestras miradas se encontraron y el tiempo se paró, nunca me había dado cuento de los ojos tan grandes que tenía y de los preciosos labios que adornaban su cara, ella pareció ver algo en mí y se levantó para caer esta vez de culo, dos lágrimas aparecieron en su sereno semblante, me dolió, parecía que estuvieran taladrando mi corazón.

- ¿Te duele el tobillo?- subí su pantalón y vi la roja contusión, intentó quitar mi mano de allí, pero las lágrimas no dejaban que lo hiciera, siguió sollozando y se tapó la cara con la otra mano  
- No- seguía con su mano sobre la mía- me duele el corazón- noté que el color huía de mis mejillas, ¿y si le había hecho daño, ¿y si le pasaba algo, espera, me advertí, me estaba preocupando más de la cuenta, ¿qué es este sentimiento? Entonces lo vi claro, eran sus ojos, estaba cautivado, eso quería decir... ¿qué me había enamorado de ella?  
-¿Cómo es que te duele el corazón?- puse mi oído sobre su pecho, se turbó un poco y pude notar como los latidos del interior de su tórax se hacían más rápidos. Con un movimiento apartó mi cabeza y se quedó mirándome   
- Me duele por tu culpa  
- No quise hacerte daño al entrar, de verdad – me disculpé- no quiero que te pase nada  
- Sabía que no lo entenderías- apoyó su mano en mi hombro y se sentó más cerca de mí- no te podías dar cuenta, lo que me pasa es que tú...- rozó mi mejilla con temor, como si yo fuera romperme, sentí una sensación casi olvidada- Camus, mi maestro...- su mano pasó de mi rostro a mi cuello- te quiero  
Menudo golpe de efecto, me quedé pasmado, cuan hermosa era cuando se mostraba dulce y sosegada. Con delicadeza la atraje hacía mí y la abracé, noté su respiración en mi hombro y que estaba tensa, la separé para mirarla y tomando su cabeza entre mis manos acerqué mis labios a los suyos, sentí tantas cosas, tantas sensaciones olvidadas..., deseé que fuera mía.  
Aparté mis labios de los suyos y volví a abrazarla, sus manos estaban en mis hombros y soplaba mis cabellos, me sentí un traidor para con la orden, pero fui incapaz de separarme de ella, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano la aparté cuidadosamente y me levanté para irme con la excusa de ir a buscar algunas cosas para su tobillito.  
- No te vayas- me agarró del brazo, pero le dije que era para sus tobillo y salí casi corriendo de allí. Cerré la puerta y me apoyé contra ella, me había vuelto loco, eso no era típico de mí, no podía hacerle eso a los caballeros del zodiaco, me odié por tener esos sentimientos, con todas las veces que le dije a Hyoga que los sentimientos de un caballero son algo que no debe interponerse en su vida.

Llegué hasta mi cabaña y cogí un botiquín que tenía encima de la mesa, miré su contenido y me lo llevé apretado contra el pecho hasta la zona de entrenamiento, me senté en el suelo y recapacité, eso no estaba bien, maldita sea, jugué con una bola de nieve que tenía entre las manos y la cristalicé, vi de lejos a Hyoga con una de las valquirias, Nicole, una chica de lo más simpática y agradable no paraban de reírse y de coquetear, quise decir algo, pero no pude, yo estaba haciendo lo mismo, apreté los puños y me levanté, los dos muchachos cambiaron su cara y la chica salió corriendo dejando a Hyoga solo, ni le miré, el pareció notar algo, pero lo esquivé y volví a la celda de castigo. Mis cartas estaban sobre la mesa, pero cuando fui a abrir la puerta Hyoga me puso una mano en el hombro:  
- Maestro, esto..., si he hecho algo malo espero que me perdone, yo...   
- Sobre los sentimientos nadie manda, y menos sobre los tuyos, no los pierdas, son tu mayor poder  
- ¿Y los suyos maestro?- una bocanada de hielo se interpuso entre los dos, yo sabía que él había dado en el clavo, ¿qué pasaba con mis sentimientos, ¿por qué ignorarlos?  
-Gracias Hyoga- y entré en la cueva dejándole muy confundido 

Selene estaba tumbada en el suelo con la vista perdida en algún punto del techo, cuando abrí la puerta se incorporó y me observó, sus ojos me taladraron el alma, desvié la mirada, era como si me doliera, como si me quemase el contacto de sus ojos, me puse manos a la obra con su tobillo, como si de un ritual se tratase le quité el botín y bajé con delicadeza el calcetín, tenía los pies muy blancos y delicados. Cogí el maletín y me ocupé de su contusión, tenía la herida colorada y muy maltratada, le di una friega con alcohol y apretó los dientes debía de escocerle y estar muy frío.

Cuando la vendé volví a mirar sus ojos, la capa de inocencia que vi hace un momento se había resquebrajado, los ojos que tenía en frente no eran de una chiquilla asustada, sino los de una mujer anhelante, deseosa, volví a apartar la mirada, pero tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me besó, ¡oh si, con sus labios buscó los míos, y me abrazó con dulzura. Noté el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, lo noté cuando arrancó mi camisa, cuando sus pantalones volaron por el aire...

Diosa Atenea, dime, ¿qué te he hecho para que me trates así, ¿por qué me sometes a estas pruebas, pero no detuve mi deseo, no pude, la tomé allí mismo sobre la fría piedra, no me contuve, ella no me paró, al contrario, guiaba mis manos hacía donde ella quería. Era virgen, pero lo deseaba, quería que yo fuese el primero, y así ocurrió, cuando por fin nos detuvimos la estreché entre mis brazos y ella se acurrucó sobre mi hombre, ¿qué acababa de hacer, había mancillado el nombre de la orden (era normal el amor entre un caballero y una amazona, pero yo siempre había seguido las leyes a rajatabla), pero era feliz, lo hubiese gritado de no haber sido porque aún me costaba respirar.  
Subió la mirada y la fijó en mí, rozó mi mejilla con la suya y restregó su cabecita en mi hombro, como si fuese una niña pequeña.

-Camus...- la abracé con más fuerza y pude notar que aún sentía calor y estaba sudorosa, una gotita de sudor caía en su escote, casi sin darme cuenta llevé mis labios a esa gota y la lamí, ella cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer, cuando los abrió yo la miraba con una media sonrisa en la boca  
- Eso no estaba bien ahí  
- Quiero decirte una cosa- dijo mientras yo tomaba su mano entre las mías- es que quiero pedirte perdón por la torta que te di antes- mi media sonrisa se ensanchó y le apreté sus manitas, que entre las mías se veían muy pequeñas- y otra cosa, si he estado todo este tiempo tratándote tan mal no ha sido de modo gratuito- me di cuenta que estaba muy arrepentida, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas- te he tratado tan mal porque tenía muchísimo miedo, tenía miedo de enamorarme de ti, pero al final parece que las cosas no han salido como yo esperaba- con la otra mano se arrancó las gotitas que de lágrimas que le caían por la nariz  
- Selene, yo también me he pasado mucho contigo, siento haber sido así, pero creo que inconscientemente me pasaba lo mismo ha sido verte herida y he perdido toda mi compostura  
- Te amo tanto...- dijo volviendo a abrazarme, ¿qué acababa de decirme, ¿qué me amaba, quise decir algo, pero sus lágrimas cerraron mi garganta sus sollozos sellaron mis labios  
- Escúchame- por fin hablé- tú no tienes ni idea de lo que significas para mí- que manera de irme por las ramas..., Camus, céntrate, me dije, compuse una sonrisa idiota y ella me animó con un beso en la mejilla, rehice mi discurso mentalmente y lo repetí- yo también te amo

Sus manos rodaron por mi espalda y noté de nuevo su calor, sus ganas de mí, me moría por volver a hacer el amor con ella, estaba ansioso, como si aquello fuera mi única razón de ser, pero no hicimos nada, nos quedamos callados, mirándonos, como si quisiéramos esa imagen para siempre.  
¡Qué difícil estaba resultando todo aquello, parecía que fuese mi primera vez, con la altanería que solía derrochar me había quedado mudo, me increpé que ya no era un adolescente, que ya no tenía quince años, si, cuando tenía quince años me enamoré de verdad, ella era algo mayor que yo, se iba a casar y el día antes de su enlace me acosté con ella y le dije que la amaba, me echó entre lágrimas de la habitación, esa fue la primera vez que me enamoré, el resto de chicas no significaron absolutamente nada, pero ahora las cosas parecían diferentes, la quería mucho, amaba y era correspondido, ¿había algo más maravilloso que aquella situación, iluso, eso es lo que soy, aunque ¿qué podía saber yo?. ¿Cómo intuir lo que nuestra relación desencadenaría?

El tiempo pasó volando, nos veíamos a escondidas, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que Selene es diez años más joven que yo, tenía 17 años, estaba en al flor de la vida, y yo la amaba tal y como era.  
Pero como todas las historias de amor al menos las más bellas la nuestra también acabó en tragedia, debido a mi rango como caballero de oro de acuario debía ausentarme de Siberia para estar en el Santuario, iba todos los fines de semana a entrenar con Hyoga (a veces ni eso), Selene lloraba cada vez que nos despedíamos y un día al volver fuimos incapaces de aguantar nuestra alegría al vernos y nos besamos en medio del campo de entrenamiento delante de todos, ¡a la mierda mi reputación, pero me dio igual, desde ese día fuimos libres para estar juntos, la pena era que ese tiempo era efímero, y cada vez el Santuario me reclamaba más vivazmente.

Selene un día no pudo más, y me dijo que eligiera o que la llevara conmigo o que la olvidara para siempre, lo dijo con tanto dolor que acepté a llevármela, de todos modos no fui capaz de pensar en estar sin ella, soy idiota, ¿verdad, tantos remilgos ahora y nada más hay que ver lo que hice después.

Había pasado un año, y las cosas volvieron a torcerse, mi mejor alumno, Hyoga del cisne, había sido herido en un duro combate y necesitó de mi ayuda, el pobre chico estaba muy mal, pero Selene pensó que le mentía, que me iba a Siberia para no verla y así me lo hizo saber (por lo visto alguien había expandido unos rumores sobre la posibilidad de que yo tuviera una amante), en todo este desasosiego yo solo tenía un amigo, Milo, el caballero de escorpión, que lo único que hizo fue seducir a mi chica mientras esperaba a que nos separáramos. Las cosas estaban muy mal, un día, tras una celebración fui a tomar una copa con los caballeros de oro a una cantina en las afueras del Santuario una chica se me insinuó, olía a perfume barato y la despaché pronto, al llegar a la casa de acuario mi niña estaba muy enfadada, pero hubo una cosa que colmó el vaso.

Pero la tormenta se desencadenó el día en que cumplía 19 años, fui a felicitarla con unos pendientes como regalo, cual sería mi sorpresa, cuando me vio me dijo abiertamente que sabía que yo tenía una amante, me enfurecí tanto que me fui a Siberia, cogí el primer vuelo y allí estuve, recluido, Hyoga volvió a temerme (como me temió al principio), al día siguiente Saga en persona vino a verme para comunicarme que Milo estaba enamorado de Selene, que cuando fue a buscarme a mí los escuchó hablar.

Me lo tenía merecido, claro que sí, era incapaz de crear una línea entre las obligaciones y mi vida privada, no le había dedicado a mi Lunita el tiempo suficiente y prefería a Milo, yo sabía que él la encontraba atractiva, solamente había que ver como la miraba, por eso le mentí, creí que lo mejor sería decirle que tenía una amante, así me odiaría y se iría poco a poco enamorando de Milo, si, eso era lo mejor, mi "amigo" la haría mucho más feliz que yo, de modo que le escribí que tenía una amante y que lo nuestro se había acabado. 

¡Cobarde, eso es lo que soy un maldito mediocre, ni siquiera he tenido el valor para decírselo en persona, después de muchos borradores y cartas tiradas a la basura le mandé la definitiva (algo más dulce de lo que hubiera deseado) y la eché en el correo. 

Ahora sólo me queda esperar, todo queda en tus manos, mi querida Diosa Atenea, quizás el tiempo me haga olvidar lo más hermoso que he tenido, pero por ahora solo quiero estar solo, no puedo escribir más.


End file.
